Wanting More
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: AU: An indifferent peasant becomes infaturated with a princess, looking for a meaning in life. What starts as a harmless crush, soon becomes an obsessive love; SakuHina, collab with Shikata.Nara.
1. Running Away

**Wanting More**

Sakura had never loved her life, but she put up with it. She'd rather be in her position than be apart of some noble life. Her rags were enough to keep her warm at night. (They weren't really rags, but they weren't as fabulous as most others in this village.) To be blunt, the girl was described as a peasant, but her long pink hair that was simply withheld by a strong piece of string.

Her green eyes were a trait that even the Princess was highly jealous of, they shone like emeralds, the sun's rays shining off of them, exposing her childish innocence. (Although she was easily nineteen almost twenty.) Sakura held herself in high regards, but was never one to be spoilt with riches. Even suitors, men with plenty of money, regarded her beauty, but none showered gifts upon her. Sakura also didn't want gifts showered upon her.

She didn't even carry a decent pair of shoes, she didn't feel the need to. Food and housing, that's all she needed.

With her pink hair tamed for the hour, she ran through the marketplace. She didn't alert anyone with the speed she was running at, but she did turn a few heads. It was a normal day, with Sakura's light footwork, she worked her way through the marketplace without disrupting anything. She managed to buy some food with extra money that she always had.

She stepped quickly past the palace, only gazing at its majesty for a moment, before she ducked under a flap of fabric, leading to her dwelling. (You could describe it as a house, but nothing was as it seemed in this village.) She walked in, careful not to make eye contact with the disease ridden people that sleep in the streets just outside her windows.

She frowned inwardly as she swiftly put the food up, then looked towards the single chair. She knew that her house was absolutely tiny and empty, but Sakura didn't want it to be crammed full of useless things. The chair had been a mysterious gift, so she did not throw it out, because everyone knew she could go on just by standing up all day, although it would be highly uncomfortable.

She then took a second to reconsider her life, finally just shrugging, she didn't want another life. She liked her's. However that was possible, she knew that she wouldn't live too much longer without proper schooling and housing, and she didn't particularly like being alone. She needed to find company.

* * *

Trembling fingers touched the pale skinned cheek, hesitantly, and lavendar eyes scanned the girl standing before her in the mirror.

She was the idealized icon of beauty. With her long, silky black hair - tinted blue under the sunlight - flowing down her back, much like a candescent waterfall, and her glistening, light purple eyes that held more emotion that she'd even show herself.

The girl in front of the mirror is Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga kingdom, and throne.

Although she was bestowed with the great responsibility of taking over the crown when her father perished, she didn't want to. Honestly, she didn't choose to be a princess.

Most girls have dreamt of becoming princesses, wearing elegant clothing, and ruling over underlings that lived only to please her.

But, Hinata was different, she was born into royalty, and it was something she did not enjoy, quite as others would think she should.

_'You have everything.' _Is what most people would say to her. '_Your life is perfect.' _Others would comment.

Hinata didn't like the life of being a princess.

She didn't like bossing people around; she had no problem doing things for herself, like making dinner, or cleaning her room. She didn't want to burden anyone, but her father would tell her that they weren't people, they were _servants_, it was what they were born to do.

She was never allowed to venture beyond the kingdom gates, not even given permission to go in the garden, which she loved because she enjoyed looking at the blooming flowers, the beautiful shades of colors proudly showing through the darkness that loomed around her home.

Hinata secretly craved for a break, longed to see what the outside world was like; what life was like outside the walls of her home.

Many times, she tried escape her prison - or her room - but was caught every time by her father's soldiers, and was sent back.

Today, however, things were going to play a bit differently for the princess.

One of her servants, Karin, was helping her sneak past the guards that defended the kingdom gates.

"Are you sure about this, Milady?" The redhead asked, while tying Hinata's hair back with a red tie. The meek girl nodded, occupying herself by counting the tiles on the floor.

"It'll just be for a bit..." Hinata finally answered, chewing on her bottom lip, fingers curling, and uncurling by her side.

She was dressed down so she'd blend in more, and so no one would recognize her. Hinata was wearing a brown, wool dress, with a white smock over it, tied around her waist with a thin rope. Her raven colored hair was in a tight ponytail, and in a bandanna.

With her current attire, Karin, and Hinata, as well believed she could pull of calling herself a peasant.

* * *

Karin made her way past Hinata, taking the lead, and heading towards the two watch men guarding the gate.

She got in between the guards, giving them the most sensual smile she could muster.

"Hey, guys." The red haired girl breathed, making sure they were close enough to feel her warm breath dance against their skin.

The two guards - named Naruto, and Lee - exchanged confused looks, both wondering the same questions that flooded their minds.

"Er, hi?" Though Naruto knew he should have been on the alert for an upcoming threat, or another one of Hinata's infamous escapes, he found it hard to pry his gaze off of the servant; Lee felt the same way, although, for an entirely different reason.

Karin tapped her back twice with two fingers, the signal for Hinata to head out.

The princess smiled lightly, and thanked Karin silently, inching towards the gate.

Once out, she exhaled deeply, the warm light flooding past her, and the weather seem to reflect how she felt at that very moment, inner peace.

She took one step forward, then another, slowly taking in her new surroundings with awe, and wonderment, and increasing the space between her, and her home.

Hinata was now on her way to the local market square, feeling giddy, and happy about finally being able to engage in conversation with the people.

However, it'll be there, with a certain peasant girl, that the princess' life will take a interesting turn for the better...Or, perhaps worse?


	2. Beauty And Envy

**Wanting More - Chapter 2 (Beauty And Envy)**

Sakura felt dizzy, she needed fresh air, her dwelling place was cramped, tiny. She had been inside for too long, her hair was sticking to her forehead, the heat was getting to her, that's what she got for spending half the day inside of her house, instead of outside as normal.

She threw herself off the bed, her blanket falling to the floor, gravity pushing it down ungracefully. Her feet hit the floor and she ran down her stairs. (Why was her life so rushed?) She pushed through the flap of fabric, going to the marketplace. She looked around, she knew that the marketplace would be the most crowded at this point in the day.

She bustled along, not talking to anyone, she didn't like communication, although she needed to speak with someone, it was unhealthy to ignore others.

The young faces in the street repulsed Sakura, she didn't like children, no wonder she never will marry, or have anything to do with a man. Men were disgusting in her eyes too. So she continued walking at a normal pace, not wanting to knock into people.

A very un-peasant-like looking girl bumped into Sakura, the woman was in a sort of daze, it was easy to tell who she really was. Sakura grabbed the woman's arm, pulling her roughly to the side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura's eyes narrowed, she tugged on the girl's blue hair. "You know that you need to be where you belong? The marketplace isn't anywhere for a princess." Sakura hated just the word princess, wouldn't Hinata be the same as the word?

The girl had huge lavender-tinted eyes, she looked away from Sakura, "What is it any of your business?" She had enough courage to say that, maybe taking Karin along would've been good, but she needed someone to keep the guards occupied. She was permitted out here for at least a good half hour, with the way Karin was, although Naruto suspected too much.

She just hoped that Karin wouldn't get into trouble. She looked back at the emerald eyed peasant. "I guess it isn't my business, but you are a princess, don't you think you should be in your palace - getting primped and whatever." Sakura's voice was hard, the hatred of Hinata's life was clearly there in her voice.

Hinata blushed, only because she realized that Sakura was extremely close to her. "I don't want to be in my palace."

Sakura rolled her eyes, agitation starting to get the best of her.

"That doesn't give you the right to prance around here like you own this place!" Sakura hissed, throwing Hinata's arm down.

By this time, the pink haired girl's outburst had caused a small cluster of peasants to approach them, watching the fight curiously from the sidelines.

Hinata held the spot that Sakura's hand had been; there was a large, red imprint that was harshly shown against her own snow, white skin.

The crowd behind them began growing in numbers, silence, and wide eyes were etched on many of their faces; this just furthur fueled Sakura's exasperation.

"You live in a huge, commending palace; you have the whole world served to you on a silver platter, and yet you feel the need to take away the one thing us peasants look forward to!" Sakura inhaled, and exhaled sharply, glad to get that off her chest once, and for all.

Although, it wasn't enough, not satisfying. There was so much more that Sakura wanted to say. It was about time for someone to put the pampered little princess in her place.

Hinata gave a soundless gasp. Not once, ever, had anyone spoken to her like that, and strangely, she respected Sakura for her boldness.

"And another thing!" Sakura began abruptly, shattering Hinata's inchoate thought. "You think you're better than everyone else," Hinata was about to concur that statement, but with a wave of Sakura's hand, she was silent once more. "I know you do because you're a princess after all. But, truth is, you're no better than me. Sure, I live in a dump, but at least I have feelings, at least I _care_ about others!"

Sakura huffed, feeling that she had cleared the air between herself, and Hinata.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, which had fallen out of the place of her ponytail during her brief confrontation with the Hyuga.

The stubborn piece kept falling back in front of her eyes; Sakura - finally fed up - pratically ripped the hairband from her head, her hair falling around her like ocean waves.

Hinata stared quietly at her, awestruck by how beautiful this peasant girl really was.

She was literally breath-taking, the way the golden sunlight was casted upon her tea rose colored hair, and how her lime green eyes seem to be windows to her very soul, and being.

Never had Hinata seen someone quite as beautiful as her.

After retying her hair up, Sakura turned her attention back to the princess, who had just been standing there in wonderment, even though she had just been yelled at.

"Well? Shouldn't you be going now, or are you going to put up an actual fight?"

Hinata shook her head, black/blue bangs shifting back, and forth in front of her eyes.

Not waiting for Sakura to further bash on her, the princess quickly made her way out, her heart beating hard within her chest.

Words could not describe her feeling, but Hinata did know that it was one she had not yet experience before.


End file.
